Leaving Is The Hardest Thing To Do
by SerialCheater
Summary: Lita just couldn't take the hostility of people towards her. So she decided to retire, will this jeopardize her relationship with Randy? Rated K  just to be sure/safe.  ONESHOT


**Leaving Is The Hardest Thing To Do**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone you recognize in this story. Though I wish I do. Lol

**Characters: **Lita/Randy

**Summary:** Lita just couldn't take the hostility of people towards her. So she decided to

retire, will this jeopardize her relationship with Randy?

**Spoiler(s):** Starts at Survivor Series 2006

She had just lost the women's title and she was just humiliated infront of thousands of

people. Sure it was a storyline or whatever but she knew she didn't deserve it. Good thing

this was the last time it would happen, she thought. She went backstage where she saw

the St. Louis native standing right infront of her with his arms motioning for a hug. She

just gave him a small smile, and accepted the hug. He held her tightly yet comfortingly.

He could feel her tears falling on his bare chest. He closed his eyes and held her, but she

pulled away and wiped her tears. She tried her best to smile.

"You should go, your match is next." Lita said as she started to walk back to her locker

but stopped when he spoke.

"Don't go Li. Please don't." Lita could sense the hurt in his voice; she turned around to

face the man

"Let's not do this now Randy, you have to focus. Now go, your match is next. We'll talk

later." Randy nodded and turned around and started walking out as his music played.

Lita stood there for a moment and watched him. Once Randy disappeared from the

curtains, Lita made her way back to her locker room. She showered and changed her

clothes, she also packed her stuff preparing to leave. Of course she had to wait for

Randy, so she settled herself on the sofa and lay there as she went down memory lane.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I love you Li." Randy blurted out as he and Lita stood in the veranda of his hotel room_

"_What?" she asked with a confused look on her face._

"_I said, I love you Li" he repeated as he took her hand in his._

_Lita couldn't help but smile afterwards. She did feel the same but was just too scared to _

_admit it. She had gone through so much heartache and she didn't want to deal with _

_heartache again. But she could see the sincerity in Randy's eyes. It was a look that she _

_had never seen in either Matt or Edge's eyes._

"_I love you too Randy. Always have." With her answer Randy felt relieved and so happy. _

_He lowered his head and kissed her. They deepened the kiss and ended up making love _

_for the very first time. _

**END FLASHBACK**

Lita smiled as she recalled the first time they said 'I love you' and made love to each

other. Their relationship was smooth-sailing. They were very much inlove with each

other. Truth be told, she didn't want to leave, but people have been too judgmental of

her, she just reached the point wherein she couldn't handle it anymore. She had to leave,

but leaving the business doesn't mean she was going to leave Randy.

Randy understood her more than anyone. He didn't like the idea, but he supported her.

He didn't like it because if she left the business it means that they wouldn't see much of

each other because he would be on the road most of the time. Yes he would be going

home to her on his off-days but its just hard not being with her all the time, because ever

since he returned to RAW, he got used to being with her all the time.

Lita was too pre-occupied that she didn't even notice that the match ended. She was

sucked back to reality when the door swung open. Randy walked and she gave him a

smile.

"I'm just going to shower, then we can go." He said as he placed a quick kiss on the

redhead's lips and headed to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Randy got dressed and packed his stuff. They walked to the parking

lot towards their rental car. They got in the car and drove back to the hotel that they were

currently staying in. The car ride was pretty quiet at first. They only spoke once when

Randy took her hand and told her that he loves her. Lita smiled and told him that she

loves him too. Once they settled in their room, they just cuddled in bed and talked. They

were too tired for anything more than talking.

"I wish you didn't have to go." He started as Lita's head rested on his chest.

"I know Randy, but we've already talked about this." Lita said softly

"I know babe, its just that I want to be with you always. And I'm afraid that I might lose

you if we spend too much time away from each other. And I can't afford to lose you Li, I

love you too much." With Randy's words Lita shut her eyes trying to hold back the tears.

"You don't have to think about that Randy, you're not gonna lose me ever. We love each

other don't we?"

Randy responded by lifting her face and kissed her. After a few minutes Lita fell asleep,

Randy tried his best to stand up without waking her. He moved towards the veranda of

the room and just stared at the dark sky. Then he looked back at Lita who was sleeping

peacefully. He smiled at the thought of being able to wake up and see her beside him. He

recalled the first time he woke up with her by his side.

**FLASHBACK**

_Randy opened his eyes and saw Lita lying on his chest. He smiled upon seeing her there. _

_They were now officially a couple, it started the night before where they first told each _

_other that they love each other._

"_Morning." Lita greeted as she looked up to him with a smile on her face. God, she's so _

_beautiful. He thought._

"_Morning babe." He greeted back as he placed a kiss on her forehead._

"_I could get used to this." She declared_

"_Then we're not going to have problems about this after all." He leaned down to kiss her _

_gently._

**END FLASHBACK**

She was everything he ever wanted, and she still is.

**A/N: So I was thinking about making this more than just a one/two-shot story, but I'm **

**currently spacing out. (God knows why.) So if you guys think I should continue this, **

**suggestions would be good :) Oh yeah, and please don't forget to R&R. :)**


End file.
